


No Regrets (The Morning After Remix)

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: Community: remixthedrabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-13
Updated: 2008-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, it had been easy. There had been no condemnation in Gerome's eyes, no censure. Just a soul-deep understanding of human frailty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Regrets (The Morning After Remix)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LiveJournal Community remixthedrabble
> 
> Notes: Beta'd by Nos4a2no9. Remix of [Unthinkable](http://community.livejournal.com/ds_flashfiction/626125.html) by Keerawa

He caught Gerome Laferette watching him watch Ray.

It was a measure of how lost he was, that his need had grown into this overwhelming thing, visible to the perceptive eyes of strangers.

Gerome saw and offered him a solution.

Fraser refused the proposition, but couldn't put it out of his mind. One, two, three sleepless nights spent feverishly tossing on his narrow cot, trying not to think about how tempted he was.

The price was too high. It would cost him what little honor and self-respect he had left.

His head ached, a pounding refrain of guilt. Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he tried to think of something else, anything else.

* * *

In the end, it had been easy. There had been no condemnation in Gerome's eyes, no censure. Just a soul-deep understanding of human frailty.

* * *

It was simple Voudon ritual, a spell to compel love. It required nothing more from him than a hasty sketch of Ray and the patience to wait for loa Erzulie Freda to work the wanga.

He woke at first light, warm and sated in Ray's bed, their limbs entwined. He thought that maybe, it would be worth the price he paid.

-fin-


End file.
